


bad guy

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: In the hall, the door opens and a woman's voice says, "Hello, Foggy.  Is Matthew in?"Foggy's strangled voice gasps, "Elektra?"Inspired bybad guy by Billie Eilish





	bad guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).

> Okay so when I got the assignment for this exchange and listened to the song, I was so super excited because it is THE PERFECT song for this ship. I hope you enjoy it! Takes place after season one instead of season two.
> 
> WARNINGS: there's a brief mention of a possible abusive relationship (but really Matt just has bruises from, you know, being Daredevil)

It's a normal day at Nelson, Murdock, and Page -- or what passes for normal, anyway. There are piles of food gifts on the filing cabinet, the fax machine is broken again, and Karen still hasn't figured out what to do with the live chicken one of their clients brought them in lieu of cash. It's clucking away in a cage under the desk, and if she didn't think it wouldn't last two hours she'd just take it outside and set it free.

They've finally sent home their last client of the day. Matt and Foggy are in their offices, and Karen is updating the shared calendar with their court dates, when there's a crash from Matt's office, accompanied by a muffled curse.

"Matt? Are you okay?" she asks, heading toward his office door. "That crash sounded like your coffee cup."

"I'm fine," he calls, "but maybe, uh, bring some paper towels." Karen opens the door to Matt's office and sure enough, his  _ World's Best Lawyer _ mug is in pieces on the floor, with a puddle of coffee spreading toward his briefcase.

"Okay, just don't move," she says. Hurrying back out to the one tiny sink in their office, she gathers some paper towels and is just kneeling to start wiping up the mess and picking up the sharp bits of cheap china when there's a knock at the door. "Shit," she mutters, "don't they know we're closed?" When she looks up at Matt, he's got an expression on his face she's never seen before and can't fit into any category of Matt-expressions she knows.

"I got it," Foggy calls from across the office, so Karen goes back to cleaning up, brows drawing together.

"You okay?" she asks Matt again, when he still fails to respond.

His head jerks, like he'd forgotten she was there entirely. "What? Yeah, I'm fine, do you need some help?" He's not wearing his sunglasses, and while Karen is now used to seeing his eyes, something about them is different. It's almost like his pupils are getting wider, dilating like they never do in reaction to light levels.

In the hall, the door opens and a woman's voice says, "Hello, Foggy. Is Matthew in?"

Foggy's strangled voice gasps, " _ Elektra? _ "

*

She's gorgeous. Tall and lean and perfect in a way that says she's always looked like that, like she never had the awkward pimply gangly years that Karen did. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Page," Elektra says briefly, her expression vaguely amused, as if throwing away a pile of broken china and coffee-stained paper towels is the kind of thing she expects to see a small pet doing rather than a grown woman.

"Likewise," Karen says, sitting down at the conference table, though she doesn't really mean it.

Next to her, Matt says, "Why are you here?" with the kind of accusatory tone in his voice that tells her unquestionably that the reason they know Elektra is because she's Matt's ex-girlfriend, and it must have been a nasty breakup.

"I can't visit a friend?" Elektra asks breezily.

*

They take Elektra's case, as if there was ever any question that they would. Matt is close-lipped about his history with her, but Foggy spills the beans over terrible drinks at Josie's. "She was bad news from the start," he tells her. "When they were dating, Matt skipped class a lot. His grades tanked. He was never home, because he was always out with her."

"You think she was trying to get him in trouble?" Karen asks, idly drawing pictures in the condensation on her glass.

Foggy shrugs. "Nah. He got into trouble all by himself. She was just an enabler."

*

She walks in on them kissing, once. It's late, and she made it all the way home before realizing she left her keys in her desk drawer and had to turn around. The light is still on when she gets back to the office, and the door to Matt's office is mostly closed. Figuring he's still working on something and doesn't want to be disturbed, she goes to her desk to get her keys, but is distracted by a distinctly feminine chuckle. There's a quiet, muffled conversation that she can't make out the words to, but she recognizes the low rumble of Matt's voice and the amused tone of Elektra's. Her curiosity gets the better of her, and she peeks through the cracked doorway.

Elektra is sitting on Matt's desk, braille-covered papers strewn everywhere. Matt is standing over her, trapped between her spread legs, kissing her with one hand under her designer blouse. Elektra's heels are digging into his back and her hand is fisted in his hair. Karen's cheeks flush hot and she goes about getting her keys and retreating as quickly as she can.

*

Matt shows up with a black eye and a split lip. "Fell down the stairs," he says by way of explanation, though Karen's heard that one a thousand times.

When Elektra comes in that afternoon to give them some evidence she "happened upon," she looks at Matt's bruises and smiles like she knows where they came from, and that it didn't involve a fall on the stairs.

*

"Abusing him?" Foggy laughs. It's the third time in a row they've been out to Josie's without Matt, because Matt has plans that he won't admit are with Elektra. "Karen, sweet, innocent Karen."

"What? Like it's so weird to think that a woman might hit a man?" she says defensively.

"No, it's not that, it's just…" Foggy shakes his head. "Did you ever think he might  _ want _ her to?"

"What, like some kind of self-castigation thing?"

"No, Miss Page, like some kind of kinky dominatrix thing." He takes another sip of his drink, then makes a face at how awful it is. "It's not that hard to imagine Elektra wearing leather and holding a whip, is it? Wow, it is way too easy, actually. Don't let me think about that too much."

Karen snorts a laugh, but she feels better. She'd much rather imagine Matt doing things like  _ that _ with Elektra than-- 

Well. Maybe she does imagine Matt doing those things with Elektra later that night, when she's alone in her bed with only herself for company.

*

"We had plans tonight," Karen tells Elektra, when she comes by to pull Matt away for some undescribed "urgent business." Matt is in his office, finishing up so he can leave, and Elektra is perched on the corner of Karen's desk, playing with her paperweight.

"Are you jealous?" she asks, smiling that too-sharp smile down at Karen. She's close enough that Karen can tell she's wearing Matt's cologne, the one with hints of orange that he puts on when he's cleaning up nicely for court. As Matt gets up from his desk and starts fixing his jacket, Elektra leans down and murmurs in Karen's ear, "I can make time for you, too."

And then she's gone, sliding her arm through Matt's and laughing at something he tilts his head to say to her, a whirlwind of expensive taste and dangerous habits.

"Guess it's just you and me again," Foggy says, coming out of his office and leaning against her desk.

"Yeah," Karen replies, still staring after them. "I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to misswonderheart as always, the best beta!


End file.
